combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Desert Thunder Strategies
The following is a strategy guide for Desert Thunder. Pre-Game Preparation How to succeed in Fireteam The first thing you need to know about fireteam is that just because your enemies are AI controlled does not mean that they are completely stupid (though they will frequently do things like throwing grenades when you are right next to them). The most important thing you need to have is good experienced players. I would recommend that if you join a game full of noobs, and they are playing extreme, then LEAVE! If you have a suppressor (including S1, because it just moves some recoils from up to side-to-side) detach it, as it will require more shots to kill an AI and does nothing to prevent the AI from knowing where you are (they automatically know where you are). Take your time! It is extremely rare that you will fail because of running out of time. The most important thing you have to have to win is a good arsenal of weapons. I recommend L9+variants, Low recoil guns like M416 CQB, AK-103 w/ Itech for reduced recoil, etc., are also useful. Now, if you are trying to show up your teammates with more points and win at the same time, use Shotguns. All shotguns are well suited for fireteam except for double barrel+variants obviously because you have to reload every 2 shots. The reason shotguns are useful is because they shoot multiple bullets at the same time, each one earning 15 points. In extreme, you could get over 200 points just from a single guy. I would not recommend machine guns except for the Mk. 48 MOD 0. Because of the scope you can ensure that most of your shots hit at medium-long range rather than wasting some ammo on 1 guy. Health crates: now this might sound selfish, but it's best for the team. When you see a health crate that's open to grab, you quickly check 3 things in this order: 1. Your own hp, 2: the people next to you. If they have more hp than you then take the crate, if not, 3. Check the leader board. Strategies *There are many obstacles in this map (wooden boxes, pillars, etc.,), it is beneficial for you to hide behind them while sniping. *Once the doors are open upstairs in the Temple (sector two), make sure to watch both sides of you as the enemies will walk around and shoot you from the side. *You can shoot the booby traps and they will explode, then get your knife out to increase stamina and jump up. *A certain type of enemy soldier will shoot with a LAW, be careful and make sure to kill those soldiers before the regular enemy soldiers. *Enemy soldiers will often be caught together, when this happens, throw a grenade and if aimed accurately, should eliminate the entire pack for a multi kill or more. *Be careful of grenades, enemies will throw quite a few, some will drop grenades on death. *Assault rifles are probably the best weapons for this mode, as yellow kits drop frequently, which give assault rifle ammo. Grenades are also very useful during CQC moments *You can rush the tank by using going up the road that the tank is on while carrying a grenade or using a pistol (be sure to kill the NPC on the bus first). There are two places where you have to get to on the road where you are safe from the tank's fire. For the first one there will usually be a NPC waiting for you. Once you get to the bus the tank cannot shoot you anymore with its cannon. *The tank has an open chamber in the back, exposing its inner workings. Shoot it enough times and the tank will be eliminated (a knife can be used also. STOP knifing when flames appear and start shooting). When you take out the tank you can have a person with a good sniper rife to get in the hole. The fire and smoke after a while (wait about 5 seconds) will not harm you. Crouch there and have someone run up to the gate area that way you can snipe NPC while the one that with to the gate thing can run for cover. Also, if you are the only one left run to the gate then run back to fire from the hole in the tank. *If you do not make it to the hostage on time, he will die without telling you the coordinates, which can hinder your team in the town section. However, there is usually an UAV (small disk like object) hovering above the right target, so try to spot that in order to find out which target is right. *When you enter the main street, enemies will spawn by the bus up the street. Using a sniper rifle can eliminate these men and make it slightly easier in the game. Walkthough When you start, waste your grenade by throwing it somewhere with a bunch of enemies. you will almost 100% make it to the next part, recovering your grenade back. After you throw the nade, stick to the left side and use the Itech scope and shoot in a straight line down. aim for enemies that could be left or right. if you do this correctly, you should get at least 9 combo with the nade. Open the doors to your right to clear the area. After you recover/respawn if you somehow end up dead, clear the guys on the floor then snipe the dudes up top. Most gamers are against opening the gates at the side of the temple because it spawns more enemies. (Due to the 10/27/11 Update, the gates will open no matter what if you destroy the booby trap before opening the door.) Open the gate of which you will destroy that certain side of the temple. Have a runner go near the door so activating the elite guards. Throw your grenade and you will be guarenteed of at least 1 kill. If you have a MG, shoot it at the entrance to take out the guards that spawn and go out. After a while no more guards will spawn and 2 or 3 will be left. After you take care of them and go throught the door. (Cutscene will Occur) After the wall explodes, you can either, continue straight and clear the alley, but don't use your grenade. Or you can go clear the tank first. How to: get your grenade out(faster than knife) and wait until the tank fires, then sprint and jump to the left and take cover. Then after the tank shoots your cover, head to the tank and knife the tank cover until fire comes out, if you keep knifing after that point, the tank will blow and you will die. Instead, jump up on the bus and pistol the tank. Activate the barbed wire, chuck your nade, and run back to the bus. L9/M416 for good combos. Clear the area for your last respawn. conserve your health starting now. Now, if you reached the second spawn point in time, then it will tell you what site to go to. just look around the map for the upside down triangle with the letter in it. If you didn't reach it in time, then look up at the UAV. Where it goes is where you go. Site A: Go to the left and stay left. Try not to spawn too many soldiers by going down the middle. Again, I persist you to take down the RPG guys first. Go to the left, hide behind the concrete blocks and snipe. Duck and reload. If you rush it, then you will get RPGed multiple times at the same time. Go in the building and extract. Careful of the enemies on the stairs. Site B: Go to the left and then down the middle alley. Clear the few soldiers there. Then you will spawn 9-10 soldiers and some will appear in the building. Hide behind the trash bins and M416/L9. Again crouch to reload. Clear the area in front, above and to the right of the trash bins. Then continue in the building underground. Clear the room then open the door on the left. Clear that then continue to the right where more soldiers will spawn. go straight into the room in front of you. Don't touch the doors to the right until you have extracted the info. After you extract, then continue up the stairs where more soldiers will spawn. Site C: Go to the right go straight down the wide road. Clear the area there. Go straight and then left and you will see your extraction building. There will be a semi opened area on your left where soldiers will spawn. Clear and enter the building. The first building doesn't have the info, but clear it and continue in the alley and activate the second door, where the computer is. Extract and exit. Escape Area: It doesn't matter what site you got assigned, but except for site C, you will eventually see a alley with pillars. If you are C, then you will activate an explosion and soldiers will come. Clear the explosion or pillar area and then go straight, and activate the barbed wire. Throw your last grenade there and then run back to camp and L9/M416 them. There will be quite a few so take your time. After clear and finish. Alternate Walkthrough First off, always have a good weapon. I recommend Assault Rifles, SMGs, Shotguns, and especially Machine Guns. Machine guns carry a total of 200 bullets, while Assault Rifles have only a total of 120 bullets. Doesn't matter if you have to waste 50 bullets on one guy. Using the Machine gun can really gun down the Sand Hog ( and using a minigun and rip apart the enemy). First, at the start, there are stacks of bricks, pillars, walls, and some metal scrap that can serve as a really good cover. Use your grenade if you have to. No matter what difficulty, you usually shouldn't die. If you do, it's okay. At the temple, kill the enemies and the people up on the second floor. If you are playing normal, feel free to touch the gates. The enemies are weak, so if someone opens it, don't blame them. just fight your way up. It's no sweat, unless it's hard or extreme. If someone does open the gates, however, it might take a little more time, but it's better than losing a teammate. Shoot down the C4 mine on the LEFT. DO NOT SHOOT THE RIGHT!!!! Once you did it, get close to the doors and be ready. The royal guards are here. Use you nades and throw it. If you are lucky, you can score a 3-6 combo. After, get to the doors. If you are fast enough to get there, watch the cutscene. About the tank, I say you do not charge head on to tank. To be on the safe side, go into the alleyway. Don't use your nade just yet. Save it. Once you cleared the alleyway, there will be a ledge. Do not go directly into the building. Get on the ledge and carefully approach the tank. It can't shoot you on the ledge. Once, you smashed the tank, approach the barbed wire and rush back. Use your nade and throw. Then gun them down.... There is another way to fast advance in Sector. It works without problems in normal and hard mode and it's recommended if your teammates are noobs and moving slowly in mission didn't care about time. Let them start with covering fire and it could be even one guy then you just run never stopping, just run and jump if neccessary until reaching wall between the field and temple to hide there. Now your team can advance because enemies don't respawn any longer. You can try it in extreme mode too, it'll be too risky to attempt. Category:Guides